Bonds of Thunder, Lightning & Destiny
by I-am-a-slash-addict
Summary: When Phil Coulson is stabbed by Loki, said God of Mischief has no idea the reckoning he has brought upon himself when a certain Master of Death gets involved. After the dust settles Harry Potter's life is changed irrevocably when he meets the Avengers and the demi-god known as Thor, paving the way for a bond to cement itself and a few enemies to hone in on Harry once again.


**Title:** Bonds of Thunder, Lightning &amp; Destiny - 1/?  
**Fandoms:** Harry Potter/The Avengers/Thor  
**Pairings/Characters:** Thor/Harry Potter, Phil Coulson/Remus Lupin, (Background) Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, (Background) Natasha Romanov/Bruce Banner, (Mentions of) Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, (Past) Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, (Past) Thor/Jane Foster, Ensemble Cast (Marvel Universe), Ensemble Cast (HP Universe)  
**Chapter Rating:** PG (Eventually NC-17)  
**Chapter Wordcount:** 2750  
**Spoilers:** Post-Thor, set during/after The Avengers (2012) where it will take a sharp left turn from MCU canon. Set in a Harry Potter AU that slowly branched off from canon in HP:7 (The Deathly Hallows).  
**Warnings/Enticements:** AU, Soulmates, Bonding, Soulbonds, Master of Death Harry, Powerful!Harry, Fix-It Fic, Violence, Language, Bottom!Harry, Size Difference/Size Kink, Character Bashing, mPreg, Badass!Harry, Snark, Violence, Language, Smut, Angst, Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Bottom!Harry, Top!Thor, Protective!Harry, Mind Control, Betrayal, Non-Con/Dub-Con (Off Screen).  
**Summary:** When Phil Coulson is stabbed by Loki, said God of Mischief has no idea the reckoning he has brought upon himself when a certain Master of Death gets involved. After the dust settles Harry Potter's life is changed irrevocably when he meets the Avengers and the demi-god known as Thor, paving the way for a bond to cement itself and a few enemies to hone in on Harry once again.  
**Notes: **This is an unbeta'd fic, so any errors you see... well, I did my best at trying to fix them. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a master manipulator, though only a few ever became aware of this fact... most just seconds before their deaths. Dumbledore had always had a desire for power as a child, the ambition to go places and do great things, and as he grew older that desire grew stronger. His manipulations grew more vast and the lengths to which he was willing to go to achieve said power and wealth were truly terrifying. Many fell beneath his heels as he climbed the ladder of success in the wizarding world, whether to they fell to social ruin or death, and Dumbledore showed no sign of slowing down when a young upstart by the name of Voldemort came to power.

Voldemort, a man just as desirous of power and wealth, slowly but surely gathered power in the United Kingdom... though he did so in a much more crude and noticeable fashion. Followers began to flock towards the upstart and whispers of a coming war put a hamper on Dumbledore's efforts. However, when all seemed nearly lost a shinning light beamed down upon Dumbledore's path in the form of a prophesy. If used in just a certain way, the prophesy would not only eradicate Voldemort from the face of the Earth, but would provide Dumbledore with the kind of power the old man had always dreamed of.

It took years and countless manipulations, both big and small, but on the fateful day when the prophesied savior came to the great beyond (quaintly fashioned by his mind as Kings Cross Station) Dumbledore performed his greatest feat of manipulation. While in the persona of the kindly old pseudo-grandfather of young Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore perfectly manipulated the boy towards his own means... not only giving him the tools to defeat Voldemort for the final time, but giving him a gentle push to tow Dumbledore along back to the land of the living... and in doing so it would one day prove to be far more useful than the century worth of master manipulation Dumbledore had performed.

As the dust settled and the death tole climbed, Dumbledore counted himself as a "miracle" resurrection by the newly appointed (and as of yet completely unaware) Master of Death, Harry Potter. Oh, there was still much to do... guiding young Harry towards his "one true love", skillfully arranging for said couple to marry and carefully finessing the marriage contract so that the harpy Molly Weasley and her brats get everything, killing the innocent young boy who held all the power Dumbledore desired within his grasp, and finally, achieving his life's long work by becoming the Master of Death as Harry's defeator.

Just a few more skillful moves and Dumbledore will have everything within his grasp.

* * *

It started long before the final battle, a feeling of unease that he just couldn't place. A notion that he was missing something, that the smiles and words of friendship, family, love and trust just weren't all they were supposed to be. Of course, it wasn't until one fateful night when Harry overheard a secret conversation that revealed all too much within just a few terrible words.

"Headmaster, how much longer do I have to pretend to be that poof's friend?"

It was Ron's voice that started the dominoes falling. Causing Harry, who had been walking by a dirty unused room on the fourth floor of Grimmauld Place, to come to a screeching halt and frown in confusion. _'Who was Ron talking about?'_

"I'm getting tired of playing the doting friend... I want the old Harry back at least, he had time for me and was willing to spend buckets of galleons on me when I wanted him to. He's not acting the same since you spelled him. He doesn't want to hang out with us as much anymore, he doesn't talk as much... Ginny said that Harry never wants to touch her anymore. He spends most of his time in his room alone, he's not the same fun Harry he used to be and without that I don't have any fun while playing at being best mates with the poof!" Ron whined

"My dear boy, it will be just a while longer. Keep your mind on the prize and this shall pass in the blink of an eye. We are nearly there now that Harry has defeated Voldemort. The efforts we went through to eliminate the bond Harry had were successful. His relationship with young Ginevra here is right on schedule with the love potion your mother has most helpfully brewed for Ginny to dose him daily with and very soon the marriage will take place. Once that is done all that is left is to remove the nuisance of Mr. Potter from our lives and we shall all be very rich and very powerful."

Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at hearing the words. They were spoken in a tone of voice that Harry had never heard come from the twinkle-eyed, sweet man who Harry had always considered something of a grandfather to him. It was cloying, sharp, manipulative and all to sinister for his liking. Their meaning could be nothing less than devastating, the revelation that not only was one of his best mates in on a plot to manipulate him into loving Ginny and marrying her, but that he (along with apparently Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Dumbldedore) were going to kill him in the end... Harry felt tears slip from his eyes and a tight clamp in his chest where his breath was caught, unable to breathe inward once again.

Harry felt a fuzzy warmth encase him as he tried to make sense of what he had heard. He couldn't believe that Ginny, sweet and funny Ginny, was in on it. She was the love of his life... this had to be a nightmare, right?

"But, I don't want to wait. It's boring waiting for everything to happen!"

"Ronald, the old Harry came with some particularly disgusting conditions that made it pretty impossible to reach our goals. Do you want to have a fun Harry and have to deal with him... _that way_... while being unable to put our plans into action or do you want a less fun Harry that marries Ginny, gives her full control of his money, titles and power and then tragically dies? Because, you can have one or the other, Ron, not both." Hermione said sharply, her voice slicing through Harry's already shattered heart. "The man, whoever he was, was strong and his bond with Harry, even if neither one of them had noticed yet, was equally as strong, it made Harry who he was then... because we removed it Harry is never going to be like he was. You need to get used to it, Ron. We have a plan and to achieve it we're all going to have to make sacrifices to get Harry where we want him."

Hermione was in on it too? Was anybody in his life not out to coerce him, taking his money and kill him?

"Dumbledore, Ronald is just voicing what we have all worried about for some time. It is taking longer that expected to complete this sham, and my Ginny has her heart set on being Lady Potter-Black within the month."

"Headmaster, can't we increase the love potion or have you manipulate his mind more, so that he's more willing to set the date for the wedding sooner." Ginny's voice rang out into the dark, dusty hall and Harry finally couldn't take any more. "That werewolf has been telling him he should wait to marry me until he grows up a little more and he's listening to him."

The whine that came along with those words grated on his nerves and for the very first time in a long time Harry's rosy haze of love started to fade away (no doubt, the potion was still trying to rear its head and convince him that he loved her even when faced with the fact that she was out to marry him and then kill him). As the haze faded a bit, even if in the back of his mind he still felt something trying to convince him he was in love with her, he felt a startling revelation that not only did Harry not love her, he actually couldn't stand her and wasn't remotely attracted to her.

"Maybe it is time we do something about the werewolf. That dangerous wolf has never been a wise choice to have around such young and impressionable children. Of course we will need to do something with the little brat cub of his as well, we'd be expected to take him in if the werewolf was to die now that Tonks and her family are gone."

"Hmmm," Dumbledore murmured. "You may be right, Molly, dear."

It was with those words that Harry finally was ripped from the shocked state he had been in since he first heard the conversation, and he quietly but quickly made his way towards the only two people he could trust anymore.

* * *

_3 Years Later (2002)_

Harry stood at the corner of Broadway and W. 59h Street letting the magnificence of New York in the fall overwhelm him. New York City in the fall was truly a wonder to behold. The beautiful colors as the leaves turned and fell, the sights of a city slowly hunkering down for winter as the days grew shorter and the nights colder. The hustle and the bustle of millions of people going about their lives, countless cultures, religions and ethnicities mashed together on a small island that held so much potential.

The rain fell steadily down upon the city, soaking Harry and the rest of the city's inhabitants. Thunder and lightning rumbled through the sky, eliciting a shiver to race down Harry's spine as they sparked a tingle in his body. Just like everything storm since Harry was little, the thunder and lightning called to him in a truly awe inspiring way. The thunder boomed in the distance, echoing through the man-made concert canyons of the streets and the lightning brightened the overcast day shinning beautifully around the fall landscape of the city.

Despite what most would think about a "deary" day, Harry couldn't help but think it was a beautiful day.

In the three years that Harry had lived here with his family, the wonder of New York had never faded from his eyes. He was in love with the city and the safety it provided his family from the dangers of their past.

Harry, Remus and little Teddy made their escape after having carefully made arrangements. With the help of the goblins, who were indebted to Harry (along with the rest of the magical world) for his sacrifice in defeating Voldemort, were able to remove the enchantments, spells and potions that were put on Harry. With a bit of complicated spell work performed by Remus, their location and magical signatures had remained a secret no matter how hard the Order, Dumbledore and the British Ministry tried to find them.

It had been difficult at first to give up everything and everyone they knew when they left, but slowly they had come together and formed a family that stood strong in the face of betrayal and manipulation.

The one thing that still remained a mystery was the bond that Dumbledore had tried to sever. Though Dumbledore's efforts weren't as successful as he had believed, the bond was muted unnaturally... put in a stasis of sorts that no matter how much Harry, Remus or the goblins tried seemed to refuse to reveal itself. Harry found himself more and more thinking of this mysterious man he had a bond with and whether he would ever meet him now that the bond has been forever tampered with.

Because of this, Harry found any and every opportunity to enjoy life... such as the beauty of New York City in a rain storm. His life, just like the bond, felt like it was in a stasis of its own while waiting for the mysterious man to appear to Harry.

"You do realize that you're holding up traffic, sir?" A crisp, mild mannered voice said from behind Harry.

Startled, Harry opened his eyes, rain trickling into them from his soaked eye lashes, and turned around to look at the man who spoke. Just like his voice, the man looked mild-mannered and unassuming. Forgettable... if you weren't willing to look closer. What Harry saw was something completely different. He saw a man who held himself with a casual yet tense stance, ready to strike at a moment's notice if the need arose. His eyes were sharp and assessing as he stood there, never stopping for too long before they moved on to the next possible threat within the vicinity. There was an air of whipcord strength around him, belying the every-day man appearance the man had that Harry found fascinating.

"Sorry about that. It's just it's beautiful, isn't it? The thunder and lightning, the colors and motion, the people and the buildings. The scents and sounds." Harry grinned as he once again closed his eyes to enjoy the city.

"How long are you visiting New York, sir?" The was an amused lilt to the man's voice as he spoke.

Laughing, Harry shook his head and looked back at the man. "I've lived here for three years, but it's still one of the most beautiful cities that I have ever visited."

"Huh, well... you have a wonderful time enjoying the fair city then." The man said once again with a true smile this time as he began walking past Harry along the sidewalk. However, just as he was about to pass him Teddy came barreling towards Harry yelling his name.

One moment Teddy is smiling and laughing as he ran towards Harry, Remus walking along behind him with a massive umbrella shielding him from the rain, the next horns honking and the screech of tires skidding on wet asphalt began to fill the air. Teddy screamed and metal clashed, and when the smoke cleared Harry frantically called to Teddy.

"Teddy?!" Harry scrambled towards the spot where he had last seen his godson and, after vaulting himself over the wet dented hood of a cab that had smashed into an oncoming delivery truck, Harry found the young four-year-old held protectively in the arms of the mild-mannered, unassuming man from before.

"Theordore!" Remus' frantic voice made it over the den of yells as the world came back into focus.

"Daddy, I'm alright... he saved me." Teddy laughed as he snuggled into the arms of his hero with a big grin on his face. "He smells nice, like you daddy, but different."

Remus gave a shocked stumble and fell to his knees beside them, only to grin and wobble a teary "thank you" to the man.

Harry stood beside them and watched on in wonder as Remus' heart seemed to melt before the man and a startling smile lit his face. Harry had heard about the rare wolves who had mates, but had never met one... let alone witnessed a first meeting. But, as Remus carefully cradled his son in his arms and looked wondrously into the eyes of the man in front of him, his nose up and scenting the air near his mate, Harry was glad to have finally seen it happen.

"I... I'm Remus Lupin and this is my son, Teddy."

The man grinned right back. "Coulson. Phillip Coulson."

TBC...


End file.
